


Sobre padrões e previsões

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinha coisas que Balthazar queria não ter notado sobre Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre padrões e previsões

Tinha coisas que Balthazar queria não ter notado sobre Castiel, porque o ruim de reparar muito sobre os atos, emoções e os padrões que estes criavam era que ele conseguia fazer previsões de como as coisas iam acontecer.

Ele havia tentado brincar algumas vezes a respeito , fazendo comentários para deixar Dean desconfortável e dito para Castiel que toda vez que ele falava sobre Dean Winchester ele parecia uma garota adolescente (em tais ocasiões Castiel respondeu que o corpo de Jimmy era claramente masculino e tinha mais de três décadas de vida embora ele supunha que ele poderia vir a ter a aparência de uma garota adolescente caso algo acontecesse com aquele corpo já que a sua outra casca disponível era a de Claire Novak), mas a verdade é que aquilo normalmente só o deixava preocupado com relação as coisas que estavam por vir.

Ele as vezes suspeitava que tinha notado até mesmo antes de Castiel, pouquíssimo tempo se passou antes que seu irmão começasse a citar o nome do humano bem mais vezes do que o necessário e começasse a se falar mais sobre as coisas que Dean tinha feito e dito do que na sua missão e os desejos de seu pai, e aí ele se rebelou, ele perdeu seus poderes, ele lutou, ele morreu. Tudo bem que ele tinha sido trazido de volta a vida por seu pai (Gabriel costumava lhe dizer que se a família deles fosse humana Deus seria o tipo de pai que as vezes passava meses sem nem lembrar de lhes dar comida ou pagar as contas e aí do nada lhe da um carro zero) mas a questão é que ele ainda podia muito bem ver o mesmo padrão de eventos acontecendo no futuro , ele sabe que se não fosse pela guerra Castiel não estaria ali no céu, ele sabe que seu irmão gostaria de estar com Dean Winchester o tempo todo, e ele sabe que um dos principais motivos para Castiel ter tomado as atitudes que tomou era para garantir a segurança daquele homem.

Castiel não definia e dava nomes para as suas emoções já que para ele essas eram feitas para serem sentidas e não classificadas, mas Balthazar fazia isso por ele e a conclusão que ele havia chegado era amor(assim como todo mundo já havia concluído a não ser por Castiel e por seu estúpido humano emocionalmente retardado). E isso ao contrário do que alguns poemas do século dezenove e músicas pop do século 21 diziam não era uma coisa boa, não para Castiel pelo menos, aquele amor por aquele homem mortal era como uma religião, significado e sentido, Castiel morreria por ele, e ele certamente mataria por ele, ele era como o centro do universo que o puxa com a mais forte gravidade e ele não desejaria de maneira nenhuma que fosse diferente ,era perigoso amar alguém assim, tanto e tão exclusivamente, desse jeito que faz com que tudo e todos pareçam pequenos em comparação.

Balthazar queria não notar essas coisas, ele queria não saber porque ele se importava, porque ele podia ver Castiel caindo de novo e de novo nos mesmos padrões, se sacrificando e morrendo por aquele homem sem nem hesitar, porque ele consegue ver o seu irmão um dia caindo tanto ao ponto de não conseguir mais se levantar.


End file.
